Alone With the Truth
by xbluemoonxxx666x
Summary: Sequal to 'Explain This.' You're welcome Erin. When Bella finds herself alone in the woods she terribly upset, but then realises that she needs to find Edward. Complete. Keep an eye out for the next one.
1. Preface

_Author Note: I don't own New Moon or Twilight. Wish I did though. (New Moon, pg.93)_

* * *

_Time passes._

_Even when it seems impossible._

_Even when eat tick of the second hand aches_

_like the pulse of blood behind a bruise._

_It passes unevenly,_

_in strange lurches and lulls,_

_but it does._

_Even for me._


	2. A Time to Cry

_Author Note: Don't own song/Twilight. Song is Killing Lonlieness- H.I.M.

* * *

_

I sat up and looked around; maybe they were just in another place. A few feet away maybe? No one. I was alone, again, in the woods. I would have started to cry right then and there, but I knew I shouldn't. Couldn't. If I started to cry my mind wouldn't think clearly and I'd never get out of there. I stopped and thought, focused on how to get out. I stood and started walking, following my foot steps back.

_With the venomous kiss you gave me  
I'm killing loneliness (Killing loneliness)  
With the warmth of your arms you saved me,  
Oh, I'm killing loneliness with you  
I'm killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb  
I'm killing loneliness_

The trees looked haunted, sinister, deadly. I had a flash back to my nightmare. Erin and Keli. They were evil there, but they couldn't be. They were so nice in school and- focus Bella! I shook all thoughts from my head and concentrated on not tripping or falling. I didn't manage not to fall. I got my stuck in a root that was sticking out of my ground. I screamed before I realized it was just a root.

I started to run, stumbling over roots, and scrambling over rocks. Tears were running down my face. In my mind I envisioned the tree branches reaching out and trying to grab me, capture me. I ran faster. I screamed one more, when I brushed against a branch. I was ready to give up.

_Nailed to the cross, together  
As solitude begs us to stay  
Disappear in the lie forever  
And denounce the power of death over our souls and secret words are said to start a war_

There was no Edward. No Alice. I felt lost, confused, alone. I was alone. All of these thought started pouring into my mind. Things like I was going to die. Get lost in the woods and die. Things like I was going to be spotted by another vampire passing through and dying. Things that were worse then that. Things like Edward and Alice were dead. There was no worse thought then that. It was like my mind was a CD player and that thought was stuck on repeat with no way to hit the stop button.

"STOP!" I screamed and broke down into sobs.

I fell onto my hands and knees and tried to get a hold of myself. It wasn't working. At all.

_With the venomous kiss you gave me  
I'm killing loneliness (Killing loneliness)  
With the warmth of your arms you saved me,  
Oh, I'm killing loneliness with you  
I'm killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb  
I'm killing loneliness_

I must have been there for a while because it was dark now. I stood up and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, before I continued my walk back home. Charlie wasn't home yet, so I ordered a pizza instead of cooking. Headlights in the driveway, he's home.

"Hey Bella," Charlie said as he entered the house.

"Hey. I ordered pizza tonight. I hope that's okay," I said.

Charlie nodded, taking no noticed to the upset tone in my voice. I tried to think of an excuse to go upstairs.

"I have a lot of homework so I'll be upstairs. I'll eat when I come back down," I lied and headed for the stairs.

"Okay," Charlie said.

I headed up the stairs and to my room. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. I tried to fall asleep. Soon sleep engulfed my throbbing head and broken heart.

_Killing loneliness  
With the venomous kiss you gave me  
I'm killing loneliness (Killing loneliness)  
With the warmth of your arms you saved me_


	3. Time Passes

_Author Note: Same old, same old.

* * *

_

_Even when it seems impossible._

_Even when eat tick of the second hand aches_

_like the pulse of blood behind a bruise._

_It passes unevenly,_

_in strange lurches and lulls,_

_but it does._

_Even for me._

I spent the weekend crying over them.


	4. Bella's Decision

_Author Note: Same old, same old. lol. I hate this chapter. It's horrible. Catch Me When I Fall- Ashlee Simpson

* * *

_

"_Edward," I laughed," put me down!"_

_I was slung over Edward's shoulder in the meadow. I was laughing, as was he. The sun shone bright, but Edward wasn't dazzling me. I shook off the thought. Edward was heading towards the crystal blue lake._

"_Edward! What are you going to do?!" I laughed again_

_Who will be the one to save me from myself  
Who will be the one who's there  
And not ashamed to see me crawl  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall  
When the show is over  
And it's empty everywhere  
It's so hard to face going back alone  
So I walk around the city  
Anything, anything to clear my head  
I've got nowhere to go nowhere but home_

_I screamed in a playful way when Edward tossed me into the lake's cold water. When I surfaced Edward was standing at the edge of the lake, taking his shirt off. I smiled at him, my cheeks turning red. He smiled back at me and, before I knew it, he was diving into the lake to swim with me._

_It was a perfect dive, no splash. When he surfaced I gave him a round of applause. Edward laughed._

_Who will be the one to save me from myself  
Who will be the one who's there  
And not ashamed to see me crawl  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall  
It may seem I have everything  
But everything means nothing  
When the ride that you've been on  
That you're coming off  
Leaves you feeling lost_

_I looked at the water around me, it was red- blood red. Edward wasn't there when I looked up again. I scrambled out of the water and started to run. I ran into the woods and Edward stood a few yards away. I ran for him, but I couldn't reach him, even after a few minutes. I kept trying and trying, but I never reached him._

_Is anybody out there  
Does anybody see  
sometimes lonliness  
is just apart of me_

I woke up then, screaming. I as surprised that Charlie hadn't come in to see what was wrong. I sat up in bed and realized what I had to do. I had to find Edward and Alice. My decision was final.

I shot out of bed and ran to my closet to get dressed. I was going to go back to the woods and find my friends. No one was going to stop me. Not even me.

_Who will be the one to save me from myself  
Who will be the one who's there  
And not ashamed to see me crawl  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall  
And not ashamed to see me crawl  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall_


	5. The Wicked Woods

_Author Note: Keli no own Twilight or song. Keli does own chapters. Facing Hell- Ozzy Osbourne._

* * *

I left a note for Charlie so he wouldn't be worried when he home, in case I wasn't home. I grabbed a water bottle just because it was hot out today and headed out the door. I walked into the woods and sat on a rock, trying to figure out what way to go. I was going to get losed, that was obvious. I shrugged and shook the thoughts from my head. Someone would look me if I was gone for too long. I stood up and started walking again.

I had gone through about half of my water when I reached the spot the we were attacked in a few days ago. A shiver shot down my spine and I looked behind me, there wasn't anyone there. I let out a sign of releif and looked around. Foot prints, clues, anything. There was nothing. I was disappointed in that fact, but went forward anyway.

_Lets wake up the dead  
Oh yeah  
Its better that never you know  
More tears are shed  
Oh yeah  
I__'m praying that youll never know  
That I'm facing hell  
Oh the children sit and listen  
The belief was in their eyes  
In a land without tomorrows  
Through the night you hear their cries_

I must have walked for an hour before I realized how far I'd gone. I'd managed to trip a few dozen times, but I still made it this far. I sat on a rock and took a sip of my water. I looked down at the ground. Dirt, dirt, and more dirt, and a leave or two. I blew some of my hair out of my eyes and looked up at the sky then, wondering where Alice and Edward could possibly be.

My eyes drifted around the woods for a moment. Then I saw what looked like a house. I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't imagining things, but it really was there. I stood and started to walk towards it, one step at a time, through glass and roots, and rocks.

_But then your eyes just skip the pages  
Of a book that never ends  
Is it God that sits there waiting?  
Do you hear the call again?  
Lets wake up the dead  
Oh yeah  
Its better that never you know  
More tears are shed  
Oh yeah  
I'm praying that youll never know  
That I'm facing hell_

I walked up to the house. It was nice; made of wood, but not a log cabin. Heading towards the steps to knock on the door I heard someone scream from inside the house. I jumped and dived behind a bush to watch from safety.

Erin came out of the house, followed by Keli. What the hell? I shrugged and watched. Keli had screamed, I was sure, because she was red in the face. They started walking towards the bush. I ducked lower.

_Its just crazy world we live in  
And I'm out of my mind  
You pray tomorrow but your leaving today  
Evil one is coming and hes knocking your door  
Cause todays the day youll pay  
Lets wake up the dead  
Oh yeah  
Its better that never you know  
More tears are shed  
Oh yeah  
I'm praying that youll never know_

_Oh no. I have to sneeze._ I sneezed, blowing my cover. I was terrified. Erin and Keli both shot their heads over towards the bush. Keli walked over first. She looked over.

"Bella?!"

"Hello."

Before I knew it I was being dragged into their house and the door was being shut. This was not good.

_Lets wake up the dead  
Oh yeah  
Its better that never you know  
More tears are shed  
Oh yeah  
Im praying that youll never know  
That I'm facing hell  
That I'm facing hell  
That I'm facing hell  
That I'm facing hell_


	6. Explainations

_Notes: Okay, so, I couldn't think of an explaination. Deal with it. Sorry it took me so long. We had final exams and stuff in school and bleh. I'm back now though!_

_Disclaimor: I don't own Twilight or New Moon or the characters. I do own these chapters. I do now own the song- Marilyn Manson does._

_Song: If I Was Your Vampire- Marilyn Manson_

_

* * *

_

_6 a.m. Christmas morning.  
No shadows,  
No reflections here.  
Lying cheek to cheek  
In your cold embrace.  
So soft and so tragic  
As a slaughterhouse.  
You press the knife  
Against your heart.  
And say,  
"I love you, so much you must kill me now."_

_Oh my God…I'm going to die. They're going to kill me…_ I thought as Keli dragged me into the house. It was a nice house, I'll give her that. I mean, it was fairly huge and decorated nice…that's beside the point. I was in trouble. First of all I was probably trespassing and second I had no idea if they really were evil or what…

Erin had disappeared, maybe to get an axe and chop my head off…_FOCUS BELLA! _Keli let go of me and pointed to a wooden rocking chair, I sat. Erin reappeared and sat on the tan sofa; Keli stood, leaning against the wall. The lack of sound was freaking me out.

_I love you  
So much  
You must kill me now.  
If I was your vampire,  
Certain as the moon,  
Instead of killing time,  
We'll have each other  
Until the sun.  
If I was your vampire,  
Death waits for no one.  
Hold my hands  
Across your face,  
Because I think  
Our time has come._

Keli looked out the window. I wasn't scared anymore, just…this was odd, to put it bluntly. Was I supposed to talk? Were they trying to wait for me to fall asleep and kill me? _AH! Shut up Bella!_ I cleared my thoughts and just when I was about to say something Erin spoke.

"Do you want something?"

I blinked, in astonishment, then spoke, "Well….kind of…I mean…and…"

Keli cut me off, "She's probably wondering what happened to her friends. Right Bella?" I nodded and she continued, "So, now that we've gather that, Erin, you explain."

"Why me?"

"'Cause I won't explain it right…"

Erin sighed and looked out the window, "Well, it's not _our_ fault really. It's more…well…I'm not sure who's fault it was, but, anyway…"

The story went on for a grand while; then is ended with this statement:

"We know where they are, but we're _not_ going by ourselves."

"Well then I'll go!" Bella shouted without thinking. She would have done it anyway, but, you know, she would have thought it over first. She probably should have.

Erin and Keli both looked at me like I was mad or something.

_Digging your smile apart  
With my spade-tounge.  
The hole is where the heart is.  
We built this tomb together,  
And I won't fill it alone.  
Beyond the pale  
Everything is black,  
No turning back.  
If I was your vampire,  
Certain as the moon,  
Instead of killing time,  
We'll have each other  
Until the sun.  
If I was your vampire,  
Death waits for no one.  
Hold my hands  
Across your face,  
Because I think  
Our time has come  
Blood-stained sheets  
In the shape of your heart,  
This is where it starts...  
Blood-stained sheets  
In the shape of your heart,  
This is where it starts.  
This is where it will end.  
Here comes the moon again.  
6:19 and I know I'm ready  
Drive me off the mountain.  
You'll burn,  
I'll eat your ashes.  
The impossible wheels seducing  
Our corpse.  
If I was your vampire,  
Certain as the moon,  
Instead of killing time,  
We'll have each other  
Until the sun.  
If I was your vampire  
Death waits for no one.  
Hold my hands  
Across your face  
Because I think  
Our time has come.  
Beyond the pale  
Everything is black  
No turning back.  
Beyond the pale  
Everything's black  
No turning back.  
This is where it starts.  
This is where it will end.  
Here comes the moon again.  
This is where it starts.  
This is where it will end.  
Here comes the moon again.  
Here comes the moon again  
Here comes the moon again_


	7. The Start

_Disclaimor: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or the song. I do own the chapter._

_Note: Heehee. Last chapter of this volume. Hope you like it._

* * *

"What?" I asked them.

Keli spoke before Erin opened her mouth, "You're going to go? _Alone?_"

Erin shook her head, "No, she thinks we're going to go with her. I mean, after all, we know the way and she doesn't."

"Erin…" Keli started, "Shut up…."

Erin rolled her eyes. I looked from Keli to Erin and back to Keli.

"Are you really going to come with me? I mean, I'll probably die if you don't or get hopelessly lost and die. Or fall off a cliff…."

"FINE," Keli said, "We'll come with you."

Erin nodded when I looked at her for reassurance.

_They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me  
But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree_

Keli sat down on the couch, next to Erin. She looked at the coffee table while she spoke, as if concentrating to the point of exhaustion, which she wasn't. She pulled a notebook and pencil out from under the table, from a small basket. Placing it on the table, Erin took the pencil and wrote down a few things.

I tried to read what the paper said, but she wrote to fast and folded the paper in half before I finished the first line. Erin handed it to me and I took it.

"Leave it folded until you get home. That way you won't over think, okay?" Erin stated.

"Oh…okay," I answered.

_Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you_

_They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me_

_They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me_

Keli explained where and when we'd meet up which was at midnight and the 7-11. I agreed and asked what I should tell Charlie.

"Just tell him that…that…" Keli said.

"Just tell him that there's a class trip!" Erin said

"He'd never believe that…he'd ask another parent…" I answered

"Oh, well, then just tell him that you're going on a trip with your friends. That you'll be back in a week or so…" Erin suggested.

"That'll work. I know it will," I said, "I should go now. It's almost five and I still have to make dinner. I'll see you soon."

I walked home quickly and started dinner. Baked chicken and left over vegetables. Fast, easy. I unfolded the note and looked at the words written down. It was explaining in short details what I should bring and what I should avoid bringing. I started thinking about what I could cram into my bookbag. The list told me to bring food. Bread? Peanut butter? That stuff couldn't go bad, right? Right….

Charlie walked in just as I was about to take the food from the cabinet and up to my room to put it in my bag.

During dinner I had told him about going on a trip with my friends, he agreed. I told him I was going to pack and that we were leaving tonight. I would have to leave by eight to make it seem reasonable. I grabbed then food I thought would be fine and run up to my room, tossing things on the list into my bag. I was going to do this. There was no turning back now.

I packed my things and waited for eight o'clock. That's when I left. I was terrified, I'll admit, but Edward was worth anything. Even death.

_Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you_

_They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me_


End file.
